The Dark Watch
by AsukiSan
Summary: This is a story I have made based off of the game called The Dark Watch, I got into it within minutes and was hooked on it ever since, going on almost 2 years now XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

I have been under the care of the dark watch for many years. Ever since I was about 7 years old. My family was massacred by the un-dead, reapers and other horrible creatures alike. I was an only child so they were able to hide me before the creatures were able to see me. They devoured my parents right in front of the helpless me. I then saw a scary man come into the house, he had bright red eyes...dark dirty skin and his voice was demented.

"With the general out of the way, the dark watch shall soon follow these foolish mortals!" he yelled out."Hm! Well, well. You left one, alive!" he glanced over and spotted me. He lunged at me and I blacked out.

"What the hell happened? The general and his wife are dead." I heard an older man's voice. I slowly woke up and tried to get up. I then felt a hand gently push me back down.

"Stay still, child. You're bleeding pretty badly. Can you tell me your name?" he asked as he covered my wound and applied some pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"S-Shradhdha..." I said quietly as he picked me up and said to me

"Well, Shradhdha. I'll be the one looking after you. You have quite a long name for a little girl. You mind if I call you 'Sarah'?" he asked and I nodded. I liked it.

I later found out my fate. I became a vampire. Lazarus, the vampire who had bitten me, also cursed me to walk in the night. The general told me what had happened to me and who my father was. The dark watch was unaware of this secret in order to protect me. The man, who saved my life, General Clay Cartwright, became my adopted father, after my parents died.

12 years after my transformation, Cartwright asked me to join the dark watch. I thought that this would be an opportunity to avenge my parents. I never imagined that this would also change my life. In more ways than one.

I and another member, Cassidy Shark, were assigned to escort the imprisoned Lazarus, back to the dark watch citadel. I was a bit nervous knowing that we could encounter many dangers along the way. And the fact that the man, who cursed me, was sleeping no more than a few carts away from me. Cassidy watched my back. She was like a sister to me and she was the only other person who knew of my secret. And she accepted me, even though she knew.

"Relax, Sarah!" Sarah became my nick name since my full name is very long and very hard to pronounce. Ever since my adopted father first called me that, it had stuck to every one.

"Well. This is my first mission. I'm just a little nervous that..." I gestured the vault he was being held in. We were traveling by train, so it wouldn't take too long to get rid of him.

"That vault is one of our finest. It'll take a lot to open it. You know Sarah, you should think about growing your hair out."

"No, way!" I replied. My hair was cut short and the only long strands that made me look like a girl we in the front.

"Look. You honestly look like a boy-" she was about to say as we heard a lot bang. We started to scramble to see what was going on. And 5 reapers (undead skeletons) came up from behind and killed 4 of our men while the other reaper was after me. I froze and had an instant memory of my parents behind murdered by reapers. I then heard a gun shot and turned to Cassidy.

"Sarah. Try not to freeze." She said to me and I nodded.

"I'm sorry..." I said and I grabbed my 4 weapons. A redeemer (hand gun), a carbine, a shotgun, and my sword. I was well prepared.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled" Let's go check the vault"

"Right! Boss!" I said and we went to the vault and someone was in front of it messing with dynamite. Cassidy went up to him.

"Hold it!" she stated pointing the gun at his head. He then turned around pointing a gun at her. I then drew my sword and held it against his throat.

"Easy partner, you have know idea what your doing." Cassidy then stated.

"Put the gun down...I won't hesitate to kill you." I said

"There's no gold in that vault" Cassidy said gesturing the vault. The man still wouldn't back down. And he started to get ready to shoot and press my sword closer to his throat. Cassidy looked over at the vault and said,

"Ah, hell with It." She stated as she started running towards the vault, but the man grabbed her arm and my waist and we went behind this block and the dynamite exploded, opening the vault.

"Sweet mercy! What have you done?" Cassidy exclaimed as this green energy surged from the vault and I drew my carbine. Lazarus started to emerge and he activated the curse over the west bringing the dead back to life. Cassidy and I shot at the creature and our bullets didn't even hurt him as he lunged forward to Cassidy, I heard many shots from the man next to me and Lazarus lunged at him and bite him. I shot at Lazarus and he ran off. I ran up the unconscious man and tried to slow the bleeding down and he slowly woke up.

"Hey, you alright" I said applying pressure on the wound he had as Cartwright had done to me 12 years ago. I inhaled and held my breath as long as I could so I wouldn't lose control over myself. His blood smelled so intoxicating, so good.

"You're bleeding pretty badly. Can you move?" Cassidy followed up as a reaper came from behind her. She turned around shot it in the head and she ran up to the top of the train and I stayed with the man to make sure he would be alright. He slowly got up and started to say something

"What's going on?" he said still kind of drowsily.

"To simplify it...you unleashed the ultimate evil and your turning into a vampire." I replied grabbing my carbine and ran to the top of the train. There were dozens of reapers. I kept on shooting, but they wouldn't stop coming. As I was distracted by the reapers, Lazarus came from behind me and grabbed my throat.

"I remember you. The brat hiding behind the closet." he stated and attempted to bit my throat again, fearing the worst I closed my eyes and hoped it would be a merciful death, but it was stopped by that man's gun and Lazarus had backed off for the moment.

"T-thank-you..." I stuttered and he nodded and we continued the fight. We ran towards the front of the train and the vampire continued coming towards us. I got my redeemer out and that man and I shot a TNT barrel.

"Nice shoot in, outlaw. Great idea to both of you. Sarah, can you open this?" Cassidy asked me and I nodded and kicked the door open.

"So...your name is 'Sarah'?" the outlaw asked me. I nodded

"Well...it's a nick-name. My full name is Shradhdha Cartwright. What's your name?" I asked.

"Jericho Cross." he replied

"Alright. That explosion won't hold Lazarus for long. Let's see if you can ride as good as you shoot." Cassidy said. I smiled and Jericho fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked and he lunged forward at the horse and started to suck the blood of the horse. When he finally stopped, I stared at him in disbelief. He was cursed as well.

"It was Lazarus's curse, Jericho. There was nothing you could've done." Cassidy told him. He slowly got up and I went over to him and was about tell him what I was and not to worry. Things would be alright.

But as if right on queue...the horse came back to life and it was as if hell's horse came to serve him.

"Wow. I want a horse like that!" I pointed; the horse had flames coming out of its mouth! We rode on as far as we could and suddenly Lazarus came flying in and started to throw fire balls at us, I rode with Jericho and I shot at the undead riders around us as Jericho shot at the vampire. I ran out of ammo and stood up on the horse and jumped on and knocked off one of the riders down as well as me.

"Sarah!" I heard Jericho yell and Cassidy replied to him

"Don't worry about her! She'll be fine!"

Later~

I managed to kill the rider and started to run towards the graveyard where the dark watch passage should be and managed to catch up to them and smiled

"Sarah, are you alright?" Cassidy asked and she smiled.

"Hm. He was easy." I replied "Sorry if I worried you..." I then saw some ammo and picked it up. It was carbine, lucky. We then entered the graveyard and we made it inside the tunnel, Cassidy had to go around the mountain since it was too dark for her, leaving me and Jericho by ourselves in a haunted tunnel. I thought about it and concluded that he would need blood soon, so I had to keep him under control, somehow.

Jericho and I managed to get through the tunnel and outside and as we started walking towards this cross and we smelled the blood of a tainted victim. I then saw a women come up to Jericho and I, she was infected. I was about to go and help her but Jericho got to her first and saved her. I gently smiled and felt a sharp slash in my back and I heard Jericho shoot at what was behind me. A banshee (daughter of satin) and Jericho managed to kill it; I sat down on one knee in an attempt to somehow keep my balance.

"Damn it." I quietly said, holding my shoulder and Jericho came up next to me and said

"Let me see the wound"

"Don't worry it isn't necessary." I replied starting to stand up. He set me back on my knee, and looked surprised at what he saw, my wound almost completely healed.

"Sarah? Are you...?" he quietly asked.

"...12 years ago. My parents were brutally murdered and devoured by Lazarus's minions in front of me. Then he came and attacked me." I said showing the scar of Lazarus's bit.

"..."

"Let's go meet Cassidy. She should be waiting for us." I smiled and he nodded. We continued walking and we met up with Cassidy.

"Jericho! Sarah! Over here!" Cassidy yelled and started opening a secret passage.

"This passage leads directly under the mountain" she was saying as Jericho suddenly covered himself.

"Jericho?" I yelled sitting down next to him then Cassidy turns and she runs towards him and said,

"The cross! The curse...its taken hold. We've got to get you to the dark watch." she was then interrupted and suddenly her head was ripped from her neck and her blood spilled and had hit me, suddenly, with such brutal force, Lazarus grabbed Jericho with his left and me with his right.

"The cross burns, you, because you are weak. You have been chosen. In time you will know why. Until then...you will suffer." he said as he threw Jericho in, and then he said to me

"And you little girl, will suffer with him" he then through me in as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh it's something other than Moonlight and Death Note! *LE GASP* Please take the time to enjoy this XD I could use just a simple review such as 'Sweet' or 'Interesting' or some sort of constructive criticism. (Oh my gosh, big word O.O') Thank you! And please enjoy!**

Chapter 2~

I fell a great distance and I thought I would fall, hard enough to probably break something…again. I was surprised when I was caught by Jericho in his arms. I looked up at him and blushed. Was I actually blushing?

"Uhhh. Thank-you. Um. You can put me down now." I said and he nodded and set me down. As he did we heard a thud next to us and Cassidy's body was there. I went over to her and Jericho stood next to me and we both heard Lazarus's voice say to us

'You need to feed, Jericho and Shradhdha...' he said and I finally realized the reality that had set in. Cassidy was dead. I realized I felt a wet feeling along my cheeks. I was...crying. I felt an arm around me and I looked to my right and Jericho was trying to comfort me. He then looked at her body and then freed her soul. I smiled at him gently and Lazarus said,

'You should have fed on her Jericho, and Shradhdha...it was all she was good for.' and we hadn't heard him much through out the trip through the haunted mine. Jericho and I were starting to get weaker from the lack of blood and I fell almost face first and I was caught by Jericho. I glanced up and he then picked me up and carried me through this tunnel as far as he could. I got back down and tried to help him. We came into this room and there were bones of many humans and animals alike. Jericho walked towards a water hole and took a drink of water. As he did, he coughed up blood and I ran towards him and rubbed his back. Knowing I couldn't do much then.

'Finished? Water won't help...' Cassidy had said...wait! Cassidy? I glanced up and sure enough it was Cassidy. But, she was a ghost. A blue spirit. 'Vampires drink blood, remember? Sarah should tell you that. You want out of this pit? I can get you out. But, I still got a job to do. And your gonna help me do it. Unless, you wanna just die down here. Come on, Jericho you and Sarah can do this together.' she said as a passage opened and we were out of the haunted mine.

The outpost came into view and I rushed over to the outpost to greet the watchers, but...everything was covered in blood and gore and there were a few snipers in view, undead snipers. I grabbed a rifle the was near me and shot them. I glanced around.

"This is bad..." Cassidy and I said as we fought our way around. Some of the walls were broken down, the storehouses were ran sacked and every where was undead creatures.

'Alright, new plan. There should be a ghost door. Find it!' she said as we went inside this fortress and then the door was suddenly locked behind me and Jericho.

"Not a good sign..." I said and Jericho looked around and we were then ambushed by reapers and banshees alike,

'Jericho! Sarah! Stay alive until I can get this ghost door activated!' Cassidy said and I shouted back to her

"Easier said then done!" I then felt myself grabbed by neck and I was suspended in air. I looked behind me and it was a banshee, figures. The banshee then tried to strangle me with its hands holding my neck and hands so I couldn't escape and I tried to kick her away from me, it only made her grip around my neck stronger,

"J-Jericho!" I managed to choke out and I saw him look up and he shot the banshee and I fell and Jericho caught me "Jericho, thank you." I said and he nodded. He then set me down and Cassidy opened the ghost door and we managed to get threw it but, we weren't back at the citadel. It looked like was some sort of destroy laboratory. I gazed around and there were bodies of dark watch scientists. And bodies of monsters, as if the dark watch was breeding them. We went through the mountain and I smelled the blood of an injured man. I walked closed to him tempted by the smell and I backed off, and I held my breath as Jericho noticed I couldn't help him and he went up to the scientist and saved him. I was about to walk up to Jericho when I felt a bullet pass through my shoulder and I screamed in pain as Jericho whirled around and shot the undead dark watch member.

"Damn-it!" I shouted as I felt the silver pass through my veins, silver is a vampire's weakness. Just like in the legends with the werewolves. Jericho walked up to me "The silver! Ugh..." I then fell face first and I clenched my shoulder

'We have to get Sarah to the dark watch, only they can help her now.' and Jericho gave me a piggy back ride through the rest of the mountain as the silver started spending through my body and I felt myself slide off of Jericho, he seemed to notice as hr then set me down and asked me a strange question

"Sarah, do you trust me?" I slowly nodded as I felt the collar on my neck came off and I felt his fangs in my neck. I inhaled from the sudden shock and my body felt cooler, "I tried to remove most of the silver," he quietly said as I smiled

"Thank-you, Jericho..." I said feeling my consciousness slipping away.

Jericho's Pov:

"Sarah?" I asked as she fell asleep and Cassidy then said

'Come on Jericho, we have to hurry and get you and Sarah to the citadel.' I picked up Sarah and she felt so light. I called my horse, Shadow and I rode with Sarah in my arms as we encountered the citadel and the sun was starting to come up. We quickly came upon the entrance and I dismounted Shadow and carried Sarah in with me and I looked around there were so many buildings and lights around, I then felt a great pressure and I fell backwards unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh meh gosh, there getting shorter! DX **

Chapter 3~

I slowly awoke in the hospital wing of the citadel and I jolted up remembering that Jericho had just saved me and that we were still in danger

"Jericho?" I called out as I jolted and I felt a sharp pain realized the silver hasn't completely washed away from my system. My vision was a little blurry from the lost of blood plus me almost dying, I tried to stand up and I was wobbly, but was able to stand. I suddenly smelled Jericho's blood and burring flesh and I quickly followed the scent and I saw Jericho in pain from the sunlight and my adoptive father telling him something I couldn't make out

"Father! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted and my father and Jericho looked over and I leaned against the wall, trying to balance myself, and my father didn't answer and he said to Jericho

"Now, let's make sure you know whose boss. Come on Sarah, let's watch."

"Watch what?" I asked

"To see if he survives long enough,"

"No! I will help him," I said grabbing a redeemer and my father insisted on me not getting involved in this. "I want to help him! It maybe too late for me, but it isn't too late for him! Do you understand?" I asked him and he nodded and motioned me to go and I ran over to Jericho, and I helped him stand up and he mouthed the words 'thank you' I nodded and we fought our way through my father's trials and my father had then welcomed Jericho into the Dark Watch, I smiled and fell backwards and Jericho caught me and I said

"Congrates, Jericho Cross." And he carried me back towards the hospital wing he laid me back down my bed I was sleeping on. "I'll be back in action soon enough!" I said and he left to get his outfit fitted. My father came in and sat down and I waited for the yelling and he just calmly asked

"Do you love that half-breed, Sarah?" I blushed and turned my head away, he chuckled "I'll take that as a sign. You to are different vampires, your body somehow changed the curse, meaning you're alive and he isn't."

"I don't care! The curse hasn't consumed him yet!" I said and he smiled and gave me a canteen full of blood

"I don't think you've fed, yet" he said and I nodded, opening it and taking a sip out of it and swallowing the coppery liquid, and sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure this curse will be lifted," he said, smiling and I sat up and went to change into my other clothes. They were more Native American and since I was immune to sunlight, I went to go play with the children, they loved me.

"It's Sarah!" one of them shouted and about 6 more came around and the youngest one, who was about 4 years old, ran up to me, and I picked her up and she asked me

"Where were you? You didn't come outside in a few days!" I smiled and replied

"I'm sorry, I had something to do. Believe me, I wanted to play with you guys, too" which was true, when I was under some sort of stress, I'd come out and play with them, I love children!

"Sarah! The general wants to see you!" A dark watch member said and I sighed, the kids groaned and I reassured them,

"I shall visit again and we will have a relaxing day of play!" *heroic stance* the kids laughed they waved bye and ran off and I went with the member asking, "Why does my father want to see me?"

"Not sure, he only said for you to see him." I nodded and I went into his office and closed the door

"What do you need, father?" I asked and he looked up and tossed me a folder with information on the next case.

"You're going to a town that has been over run, there about a dozen members including Tala, and Jericho Cross. I want you to assist Cross incase he goes berserk." I looked at the folder, and nodded, I walked to my room and changed into my dark watch uniform and grabbed my carbine and met up with Jericho.

"Hey, Jericho! How are you? I see you've got a change of clothes." I said and we got on a train heading to town. He stood at one end of the train and the other members at another end, they obviously didn't trust Jericho. Understandable in a way, I sat next to him and Tala walked up to him and asked

"Nervous? Don't talk much do ya? That's alright, I always gone for the tall, dark and bloodthirsty type. Watch your back out there, not everyone is as... happy, as I am to have you on the dark watch." she said walking off, and I kind of growled and she then stated "Sattle up boys! You wanna live forever?" she said and then jumped off the train, 'Idiot,' I thought to myself, I never really liked her, she was too… I wish there was a bigger word for annoying, self-centered, bitch. We stopped and went through our mission with out much trouble and taken out a few marks of evil too. After we went home I congratulated Jericho and I went back to my room the rest of the evening.

**Btw~ for those who have played the game and like Tala. Please don't hurt me T.T' this just fits with the story!**

**And those are real quotes and everything from Tala! No lie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's sorta coming back to life! :'D**

Chapter 4

Based on the mission 'Rescue'~

I was sent to Abe, (our mission keeper you could say) he had a mission that seemed pretty important for me and Jericho,

"Hey, Abe, you had a mission for me?" I asked, and he glanced over to me

"Ah, yes, Sarah. This mission is important. The crew who were testing out the new machine was ambushed. I need you and Jericho to recover the machine called the 'coyote' and look for survivors." he said and I nodded, I was heading over to Jenkins, the weapons dealer, and I was picking out my guns when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Tala.

"What do ya want?" I asked trying to sound decent…ish.

"What are you to Cross? Why do you two act like you have something together when you don't" she asked walking around like the slut she is.

"Why don't you ask him that?" I grabbed a carbine, and started walking off when she said

"I'll get to him before you, you know that?" I looked at her and replied

"If he chooses you, it's his decision." I walked over to the ghost door and Jericho was there waiting for me. "Hey! How've you been?" I asked and smiled.

"Fine," he said and we went through the ghost door. And when we went through we saw a giant machine, knocked over on its side

"Hey! That must be it!" I said running over to the coyote "Jericho! It still looks functional!" I said turning it over. "Let's take it for a spin." I said with a playfully evil grin.

"Do you know how to operate this contraption?" Jericho asked walking towards the coyote. I hopped in the driver's seat, and Jericho sat in the passenger seat and I replied

"How hard can it be?" I then pressed the gas peddle and went in reverse and crashed in the side of the cliff. "...uh, maybe it's a little difficult." I muttered, and scratched the back of my head

"Suddenly I am very afraid." Jericho muttered, grabbing a rail and I switched what looked to be the gears and we went forward.

"See not hard at all." I said and I purposely slammed my foot on the gas and we went really fast.

"SARAH! TO FAST!" Jericho shouted

"You want faster?" I played with him and I pressed harder on the gas running over some reapers. "Hahahaha! I gotta get me one of these!" I laughed and we came into town. Where there were suicide bombers every where! As I dodged them, I noticed some reapers were operating the machine guns above us, "Hey, Jericho! Can u operate the coyote?" I asked and he nodded as I jumped towards one of the gunners and shot it. I turned around and there were suddenly banshees. "Jericho! Banshees!" I yelled and Jericho noticed and had steered towards me. I jumped down on to the coyote, and we ran over the mark of evil that kept the banshees in this area.

'Great work, you two. Now you guys have to ditch the coyote. Look for survivors.' Cassidy said and we went through a cave that led us to some survivors that were holding up in a building. I ran towards them, letting them know we were the rescue team. And we were suddenly ambushed by reapers, and the ghost of reapers (Its true! In the game their a bitch to kill *anime tears*) and yet more banshees appeared.

"Ah, damn-it," I said as I was confronted by a banshee and a fat monster will to blades in its hands. "Jericho! A little help, please?" I called over to him and he noticed me and charged over to me and took out the banshee and I took care of fatso. After the fight, I walked over to Jericho and said "Thanks for helping me. And I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for saving my life," I said kind of blushing lightly,

"Of course, Sarah. Any time. After all, you are a comrade of mine, a friend." he said patting me on the head and we went through the ghost door. I gave my gun back to Jenkins and said

"I want a bigger gun. Got anything good?"

"...In fact we do." he said getting a bazooka out.

"Now that is a gun!" I said and he handed it to me. "What's the ammunition?" I asked aiming it to get conferrable with it

"Well, it's big and makes a very big boom." he said taking the gun back and handed me one of the bullets,

"That ain't a bullet! This is like a barrel!" I yelled picking one up and examined it. "Awesome!" I handed him the 'barrel' back "I want to use this on my future missions!" he nodded and I left; only to bump into Tala, "Oh, it's you..." I muttered

"Heh, I noticed you chose the big boy gun, you're a violent girl you know that?"

"And being a slut is any better?" I yelled and she gave me an evil glare. "You think that scares me? Hell, reapers are better looking and scarier than you." I said walking off to my room and locking the door, I sighed and started to take my shirt off when I heard a knock at the door. "*sigh* coming," I put my shirt back on and walked over to the door and opened it; no one was there, "Figures." I muttered and looked down to find my favorite flower, the cactus flower, sitting in front of me. I smiled and looked down both halls and unsurprisingly no one was around and I picked up the flower and brought it to my room with me. I took a clear bowl and filled it with some water and I let the flower float in the water. I changed into my night wear, a blue top that stretched past my thighs and sat on my bed reading to past the time as I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about Jericho Cross.

**Anyone wish to give me ideas? I started slowing down with this a long time ago and have been trying to get back into it :/ Nothings been coming to mind until… almost the end of the game XD So nice ideas are helpful! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
